Cannonball
En 2011, le groupe de filles britanniques Little Mix a interprété "Cannonball" durant la finale de la huitième saison de The X Factor. Suite à l'annonce de leur victoire, leur version a été publiée en tant que single du gagnant le 11 décembre 2011. Little Mix et le finaliste Marcus Collins ont interprété la chanson lors du dernier concert de la série. La troisième, Amelia Lily, a également pré-enregistré sa version en studio, qui a fait la une quand HMV l'a rendu disponible en pré-commande sur leur site quelques jours avant la finale. HMV s'est ensuite excusé et a déclaré qu'il s'agissait d'un problème technique. "Cannonball" a fait ses débuts au numéro un sur le Singles Chart du Royaume-Uni, devenant le single le plus vendu en 2011. La chanson a été battue par Military Wives la semaine suivante et, bien que Cannonball ait vendu 390 000 d'ici la fin de 2011, elle était la 41e chanson la plus vendue en 2011. Réception Critique Dans une critique positive, Robert Copsey de Digital Spy a attribué à la chanson trois étoiles sur cinq, déclarant: «Naturellement, la production a été confiée au valet de luxe, échangeant l'acoustique brute de l'original contre un riff de piano à clavier Casio. et le changement de clé inévitable, mais le crédit là où il est dû, ils ont joué autour (ou comme Gary l'a dit, "Little Mixed") assez pour se distancer de l'original. " Clip Vidéo Le clip de "Cannonball" a été mis en ligne sur la page officielle Vevo de Little Mix le 20 décembre 2011. Il représente leurs meilleurs moments à travers The X Factor, et leur performance du single. Tableau des Performances La chanson a fait ses débuts au numéro un sur le Singles Chart britannique en vendant plus de 210 000 exemplaires dans sa première semaine, devenant le single le plus rapide de l'année. C'est le troisième single gagnant du X Factor le plus vendu. La chanson s'est vendue à 465 000 exemplaires au Royaume-Uni en décembre 2012. En Irlande, la chanson était le numéro un de Noël et est restée au sommet de l'Irish Singles Chart pendant quatre semaines jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe au numéro quatre le 13 janvier. Crédits et Personnel * Damien Rice - auteur-compositeur * Richard "Biff" Stannard - producteur, claviers, programmation * Ash Howes - producteur, claviers, programmation * Steve Mac - producteur, claviers, programmation * Chris Laws - claviers, programmation, mixage * Dann Pursey - chant, basse et batterie * Jez Ashurst - programmation, guitare acoustique * Cliff Masterson - programmation additionnelle, cordes et arrangement de choeur, chef d'orchestre * Seton Daunt - guitare * Steve Pearce - basse * Neal Wilkinson - batterie * Rolf Wilson - chef des cordes * Diva Singers - chorale * Emma Rohan - choeurs * Jasette Amos - choeurs Crédits adaptés à partir des notes du CD. Paroles Jade: There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth There's still a little bit of you laced with my doubt It's still a little hard to say what's going on Perrie: There's still a little bit of your ghost you witness There's still a little bit of your face I haven't kissed You step a little closer each day That I can't say what's going on Perrie avec Tous: Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie Life taught me to die, so it's not hard to fall When you float like a cannonball Leigh-Anne: There's still a little bit of your song in my ear There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear Jesy: You step a little closer to me So close I can't say what's going on (Jade: Woah) Perrie avec Tous: Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie So come on courage, teach me to be shy Cause it's not hard to fall When you know that you just don't know Jade: Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to lie Perrie avec Tous: So come on courage, teach me to be shy Cause it's not hard to fall When you float like a cannonball, ohh Tous':' Stones taught me to fly, love taught me to cry Perrie avec Tous: So come on courage, teach me to be shy 'Cause it’s not hard to fall and I don’t want to scare him It's not hard to fall and I don’t wanna lose It's not hard to fall Perrie: When you float like a cannonball Catégorie:Singles Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Covers